Orgfaen
History of Orgfaen Early Life Orgfaen was born in 943 as the son of lieutenant Orgfin, into the ruling family of South-Wildland. The current Lord-Chief at his birth was Orgarian his paternal grandfather, Orgizor's brother. In 950 Orgizor led an attack on the Rebellion of the Anglin and died in battle. Lieutenant Orgfin then took command and defeated the enemy. He was then made general. In 951 Orgarian created a law which allowed him to select an heir instead of having to name his son to be his successor. During that same year Orgfaen was engaged to Orgarian's grand-daughter Orgida. In 952 Orgfin died, he was poisoned by Orgonia, the secret leader of the Union of the Anglin. Orgfaen was just 9 years old. He was given to the care of his paternal aunt, Orgizia and her husband Rigor. In 962 Frizian, son of Orgonia, wanted to murder Orgfaen. He went to the farm of Orgizia and Rigor and killed Rigor with his sword. He then found Orgizia and tried to kill her, but she pierced his arm with a knife. Frizian lost his sword because of this and tried to strangle Orgizia. Orgfaen then found them and killed him with his own sword. In 963 Orgfaen married Orgida, who had just become 18. In 964 Orgarian was killed and was succeeded by his son Orgast II Involvement in the Civil War After just two years of reign Orgast II is killed by Frozor who immediately conquers the Xarmir lands and the Arkizian lands, except for the capitol Kaz-Arkîk which was still ruled by Orglist, Orgast II's son. Orgfaen lived on his mother's farm in the Xarmir lands during this time. He knew he needed to flee, so he left with his wife and a few friends for the mountains, where one of them knew a big cave where they could live in. In 966 his son Orgizidon is born here. In 967 Kaz-Arkîk falls and Frozor becomes the new Lord-Chief of all South-Wildland. He then searches for his surviving enemies, including Orgfaen and Orgida. He executes friends of Orgida, like Orgaznia and her husband and son. He also kills Orglist's sons, Orgarfior and Orgaz. But he marries Orgnartia and in 969 their son Frazon is born. In 970 Frozor has executed most of the noble families and his reign was terrible every crime, including speaking of Frozor in a non-praising way was punished with death. Everywhere people were captured and brought to camps near the Dragonmountains, where every now and then people had to go into. Nobody ever returned. Orgfaen then raised a small army and attacked these camps, all people trapped in here then joint his army which was now grand. In 971 they attacked Kaz-Arkîk. A leading general in this battle was Valzor, son of Valmor and Frizia, thus a cousin of Frozor, from within the city he fought while the army was fighting Orgfaen's army. The walls of the great city could not be breached but Valzor opened the gate for them. Orgfaen and Valzor then marched on the palace and their Frozor stood. Next to him lay his wife and son, he had murdered them. Then he wanted to commit suicide but Valzor killed him before he could. Valzor then bowed before Orgfaen and he named him the new Lord-Chief as the last male-line descendant of Orgnoz. Council after Frozor's death Immediately after Frozor's death there was a council of the most important men of the country. It consisted of the Chiefs, the military leaders, the councilmen and the members of the ruling family: Chief Valzor of the Trisii, Chief Tarfonius of the Frisii and Lord of the House of Tifior, Chief Orgfaen of the Arkizians, Marshal of the Loyalist's Army and Member of the Ruling Family, Chief Borgor of the Xarmir, Member of the Ruling Family Orgizia, Member of the Ruling Family Orgida and the last surviving general under Orgarian, General Bugdad, who was also Orgfaen's great-grandfather. In this council it was agreed by vote unanumously that Orgfaen was to become the new Lord-Chief. Reign Orgfaen firstly executed all camp-generals who served under Frozor. From then on his rule was peaceful and not much occurred during his rule. In 983 Orgizidon married Tarfonia, the daughter of Tarfonius. In 985 their son Orgad was born. In 988 their daughter Orgifa was born and in 992 their second son Orgizor II was born. In 993 Orgizia died and Orgfaen was broken by the news, he had loved his aunt like a mother. Death In 999 Orgida died and Orgfaen died one year later in 1000, after having ruled for 29 years. His successor was Orgizidon. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Lord-Chiefs of South-Wildland Category:Post-Orgast I Civil War related articles